


太阳

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, run away please
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “Eddy，我下课了，你能来接我吗？”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae&Brett Yang, someone/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	太阳

布雷特PTSD预警

Brett不知道事情是怎么发生的，至少在他的记忆中那几杯放在面前的玻璃水杯都十分规矩的折射出来他用铅笔写出来的音符与和声标记，经过扭曲的画面十分失真，像是现在他仰着脸看着的灯光，过了一会儿他才意识到并不是灯光在摇晃，而是他自己在摇晃，他的衬衣早就被解开，后背紧贴着桌面，他身体的其他地方已经没有感觉，只能听到自己的脊椎在和桌面不断地摩擦。

他早该想到的，早该在来这里补习，先生递给他第一个玻璃水杯的时候，早该在每一次水杯和桌面碰撞之后先生将手放在他脖子侧边的时候，早该在那所有隔着衣服并且时间越来越长的抚摸的时候，甚至也早该在今天先生这段时间以来给他放在桌子上的唯一一杯黑咖啡的时候。他看着先生改上次的和声作业，那杯黑咖滑进他的喉咙里，而这之后的每一次，每一次先生要求他用嘴的时候，每一次先生把他按在那栋别墅的任何一个地方的时候，那仿佛溺水一般的喉咙里反上来的全都是黑咖的味道。

那天他回去的时候下雨了，他从别墅区慢慢走出来，可那条路太长了，又冷又长，旁边连人都见不到，他蹲下来抱住自己的背包，颤抖着手打开手机，深呼吸了好几次，确认自己的语气没有问题，才拨通了电话。

“Eddy，我下课了，你能来接我吗？”

他不再听学校的和声课，不再做学校的和声作业，他也不再喝黑咖，他知道这件事情永远不会结束，每星期一次的补习，甚至偶尔会增加，他上个星期装病没有去补习，而这星期他有两天没有回家，他对家里说自己在朋友那儿，让家里不要担心，也让自己不要担心。Eddy向他说过，这两天的和声课，先生不知道为什么突然开始刁难他，也不知道是怎么了，可能心情不好吧，希望先生的坏心情可不要持续到期末。

Eddy用开玩笑的语气说的，可Brett知道他很烦恼，他可是他们那届理论课最优秀的弦乐生，如果今年缺席奖学金，大概率这个假期要出去教课，就不能天天去找Brett玩了。

Brett觉得他知道是因为什么，于是他这星期去补习了，坦诚的说明了自己上星期是装病，并且请不要再刁难Eddy，先生笑着说他知道自己是在装病，同时也说，那几天他确实心情不好，因为Brett对他说谎，而这很影响他的心情，这很让他不开心。

“这是你的错，Brett。”先生这一次连书包都没让他打开，扯着他的领子把他按在那张红木桌子上，他解开Brett的扣子，像之前的无数次那样，“Eddy明年就毕业了吧？你明年的荣誉毕业生也要毕业了吧，和声这一门课的学分很重要。”

“想清楚了，Brett，不要再犯错。”先生顶开了他的膝盖。

那两天过得很艰难，先生比之前的要粗暴得多，Brett知道自己并不值得一张床或者地毯，他被顶在通向花园的那扇玻璃门上，他看到蝴蝶飞向花园中的蓝花楹，随处可见的蝴蝶，随处可见的花，随处可见的太阳，那些丑陋的光碎成一片一片砸向他的眼睛，他的额头轻轻撞在玻璃门旁，他被反复的翻过来拽过去，他听到的声音比他感受到的更令他痛苦。

Brett的眼镜被摘掉，先生说他的眼尾秀气得像女孩子。

那一瞬间他觉得自己被从里到外撕裂，头顶上那些明亮的东西终于熄灭了，那些持续不断地疼痛迫使他抓住先生的袖子，他不想那些令他痛苦的声音来自于自己，所以他从来没出过声。

是我的错。他想。

Brett留下了眼泪，他控制不住。

毕业之后在悉尼，Brett开始无比的厌恶和别人的肢体接触，他终于能逃走了，终于去了一个并没有很多人熟悉他的地方，他把那些东西抛在脑后，沉迷于乐团工作、练琴、录音和社交，在手机上和Eddy联系，而唯一在所有的工作结束后的私人时间里，在悉尼能和他说得上话的也就只有Hyung，那个拉大提琴，和他一样戴着眼镜的男孩。

乐团休息时间大家偶尔会聊到在音乐学院的时光，Brett挑了很无关紧要的东西或者和Eddy相关的事说，他虽然参与讨论，但是总对于某些时间段闭口不谈，有一次他和Hyung一起吃晚饭的时候被问起，他也是含糊不清一笔带过，非常熟练的开始了别的话题。

“你在逃避这个。”Hyung直接命中目标。Brett非常清楚Hyung和自己是同类人，他的思考方式和自己很像，一旦开始敲门，他就不会停下，甚至你觉得他走了而把门打开，才发现他其实一直就在门后面从来没动过。

Brett沉默着。

“你从来不喝黑咖，不管什么时候，乐团发的时候你宁愿困着都不会喝一口。”

“我不想喝。”他说，他想起那只花园里的蝴蝶，那天他不知道它有没有找到花朵停靠，因为他被揪着头发翻过去了。

“好吧。”Hyung这句话的意思是，这个问题他撂在这儿了，永久性的，他回答还是不回答，这个问题总会在这儿，但Brett有些感谢他，至少这一点上，Hyung和Eddy一样，他们不会逼迫他去展示些什么，脏了也就是脏了，再去想以前只会让他更觉得苦罢了。

转折点在三月的休息室。

那天的排练结束后Brett在休息室发呆，Hyung看见了，过去坐在他旁边，他没有问他怎么了，就坐着，等着Brett自己说。

“Eddy要来了。”

“来这儿？”

“对。”Brett把手机握紧，“他说要来陪我过生日。”

“那不就是明天吗？”Hyung看看自己的手表，“实际上距离明天也没几分钟了。”

Brett还是沉默着，Hyung说，“这不是很好吗？你们很久没见了吧。”  
“不，Hyung，不。”Brett说，“我还没有做好准备见他。”  
Hyung侧过脸看他，皱了皱眉，“他明天什么时候到？”  
“下午。”  
“那好，来吧，我请你吃饭。”Hyung拿起自己的外套，也拿起了Brett的，“就当我给你过生日了，下午你再去找Eddy，好吧？”  
Brett抬起头，看了他一会儿，接过了他手中自己的外套。

  
Eddy给Brett准备了礼物，两张音乐会门票，虽然Brett想要多少就有多少，但是自己送他总和他自己买性质不同，Brett要是知道肯定又要说他想得太多。

但是会一脸开心的对他说想得太多。

下了车他给Brett打电话，前两次都没人接，他有些着急，还好最后一次打通了，接起来的却不是Brett的声音。

“Eddy？”

那个声音出来的时候他僵硬了一秒钟，随后意识到这个声音他在哪里听到过，“是Hyung吗？”

“是。”对方的声音听起来有些急迫，“我把地址发给你，你可以打车来这边吗？可能事情有些难办。”

“Brett怎么了？”

“他喝多了。”Hyung说，声音从听筒传来有些失真，“总之你快点来，我先帮你按住他。”

地方其实并不远，Eddy赶到的时候看到Hyung在远处向他招手，他还看见了Brett背对着他的毛绒绒的脑袋。

“Eddy。”Brett见到他的时候马上退到了角落，Eddy一边答应一边去伸出手想拉住他，可Eddy越靠近，Brett就越往后躲，他用空出来的那只手捂住脸，也没能盖住他眼下的红晕。

Eddy看向Hyung。

“他喝酒了，我试过劝他让他少喝的。”Hyung说，他帮忙推着Brett往Eddy的怀里去，“我不知道他怎么突然喝了这么多，应该有别的原因，你回去问问他吧，他在这边平时聚会都不会碰酒精的。”

这话别有所指，Eddy不用想就听出来了。

“照顾好他。”Hyung这句话郑重其事，他再一次往那个地方戳了一下。  
“好。”

Eddy以为的一个不怎么光明的开始，实际上也确实是某个浓重黑夜的来临，而那黑夜来的有些过早了，早到他甚至都没来得及进去里面把Brett拉住。

他躺在家里的地板上，那白色的天花板刺得他眼睛痛，那些光的碎片重新回到了他的眼睛里，他开始流泪，他控制不住。他本来躺在床上的，可他想到自己不值得一张床。

Brett再次掉回了某个时刻，他无法阻止某些事，他每一次以为他可以离开了却被再次拽回去，他好像还觉得自己的后背在和那张许久没有出现的红木桌子不停的摩擦，他的耳朵又听见了什么，他现在全身都很痛，他没有发出任何声音，不停地流泪。

Eddy刚把他们俩的东西收拾好转过身去，看到Brett在哭，泪水已经顺着睡着脸颊两侧滑向头发里面，最后落在地板上，他有些慌张，跪在地板上，伸手想把Brett的眼镜摘掉。

“不！不！”他感受到Eddy的动作，突然之间往后退去，用手盖住自己的眼镜，“不，Eddy，别。”

他没有说不行，他说不出口，尽管那两个字在几年前就一直压在他的喉咙里，但也随着溺水一样的感觉和返上来的黑咖的味道被捅了回去。

“好，好，不摘眼镜。”Eddy小心翼翼地靠上前，把Brett扶起来，没再有别的动作，只是轻轻扶着他的肩膀。

“我们还可以是朋友吗？我们还可以继续在一起吗？”他问。

他看不到Eddy的表情，可他知道Eddy很疑惑，不过Eddy没有犹豫，“当然。”

Brett卸了力靠在Eddy身上，他的脑子被搅得一团乱麻，先生对他的笑在他眼前，蝴蝶和蓝楹花也在他眼前，那些令他无比痛苦的黑紫色已经染到了他的手指上，他当然可以依旧纯净如纸的对待音乐，他当然可以用染黑的手指按弦，可他自认为没有办法去面对Eddy，Eddy那么好，Eddy永远值得更好的，Eddy的影子里都有一个他从没见过的没有云没有雾也不会有雨天的太阳。

他感觉到Eddy抱紧了他。

可他突然想到那太阳看不见他，太阳躲在Eddy的影子里，他的事是太阳以外的事，而他看向那个深渊，那个深渊就是他自己。

“那你能上我吗？”Brett小声问，他的语气没有变化，像是小时候问Eddy今天想吃什么零食，“你能上我吗？就现在。”

Eddy僵住了，他甚至还在想Brett的这句话到底是字面意义上的还是有其他的意思，在他不知该做什么的时候，Brett开始毫不犹豫地扯掉自己的外套，把卫衣迅速而着急的脱下来，露出里面白色的短袖，那短袖很薄，Eddy几乎能看见Bett的肤色。

然后他开始扯Eddy的衣服，他们两个坐的很近，他扯掉Eddy的外套，想要把艾迪的T恤也脱下来，他的动作很粗暴，好像对什么都不管不顾，Eddy突然反应过来，开始反抗Brett的动作，一时间两个人像是在打架。在Brett抬起手的那一瞬间，Eddy顺着自己的衣服看到了他的眼睛，他的眼泪还在往下流，秀气的眼尾划过一个温柔的弧度，而那双眼睛里什么都没有。

救救我。

Eddy看到了这句话，这句话可能Brett自己都不知道。

他用尽力气扯开Brett的胳膊，抬起手给了他一巴掌。

Brett的脸偏过去，周围瞬间安静了，只剩下他们两个人粗重的喘息声。

过了很久，可能也没有很久，那些时间被什么东西全部吸走了，Brett终于带着点哽咽开口，他尝到自己很苦很苦的眼泪，“为什么不做？”

“我怎么能做？”Eddy的声音低下来，是一块质感很厚重的地毯，轻轻的把Brett包裹住，“我怎么能做呢？你清醒过来一定会后悔的。”

他感觉到那块摊毛毯落在他肩上，他不知道这个是从哪里来的，一定不是从那片花园里来的，这块毛毯在敲那扇玻璃门，砰砰作响。

他看着艾迪，缓慢的开口，“原来我可以后悔吗？”

Eddy也回望他，Brett觉得那个躲在他影子里的太阳可能看到自己了。

于是他断断续续的说下去，他说在悉尼的时候过得还不错，再也不用写和声题了，写和声题好痛苦，先生家的桌子很凉，地板上没有地毯也很凉，他甚至说了那个花园，他觉得那个花园没有颜色，他连最常见的绿色都看不到，他的眼里灰蒙蒙一片。

Eddy突然回想起了一些事，一些他当时觉得奇怪但是由于Brett的表现并没有奇怪到让他这么长时间放在心上的事，比如为什么那天Brett突然打电话让自己去先生那里接他回家，比如为什么先生在Brett重新去补习了的那个星期之后就再也没有为难过他，比如为什么在毕业典礼的前一天Brett还在去补习，他问过Brett，Brett只说有些事情需要交代他，毕竟他们快要离开了。

但Eddy并不知道Brett是自己一个人去的，他永远自己一个人去。

他不太能想象Brett在那栋别墅里经历了什么，他去过那栋别墅里拿谱子，现在回忆起来可能他做过的那张椅子，Brett也在那上边坐过，并且喘息着，痛苦着想着可能有人会来救他。

但那个人知道他从那个地方离开都没有出现过。

“是先生。”Eddy还是小心翼翼地开口，他一字一句的说得很清楚，“是先生拿我威胁你了吗？”

能让Brett无比听话乖乖就范并且谁也不说整整一年的，Eddy能想到的就只有一个可能。

Brett没有说话，他看着Eddy，他的眼泪流得更凶了。

是我的错。他想。

这是他最后的勇气，仅仅是看着Eddy，这就是他最后的勇气了。

“不是你的错。”Eddy说，他握住Brett的手，帮Brett擦着已经滴到衣服上的眼泪，“这不是你的错。”

Brett看到那块毛毯敲碎了那扇玻璃门，终于包裹住了那个遥远时光中的自己，这块毛毯像是神迹，那些蝴蝶和蓝楹花被揉成了碎片，那些冰河一样长的痛苦终于开始解冻。

“不是我的错吗？”他重新靠在Eddy的肩膀上，终于哭出了声，他听到了自己的声音，离自己很远，但已经没有那么痛了，“我没有错吗？”

“你没有错，Brett，你没有错。”Eddy回抱他，摸着他的头发，“不是你的错。”

太阳看到了他。


End file.
